<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tension Breaker by locusdesperatus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328865">Tension Breaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus'>locusdesperatus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from curiouscat-</p>
<p>Chris notices that Leon is acting funny during a meeting, only to discover that his long-time crush is hiding a dirty little secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tension Breaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>I thought I turned the AC on…</i>
</p>
<p>Chris frowned, looking across the table at Agent Kennedy. He was fidgeting in his chair and tugging at his collar, wrinkling his shirt and disturbing his necktie. Chris had never seen him this nervous before, even in the field. He traced a little bead of sweat, following it down Leon's neck. A little shiver coiled in his stomach as he envisioned swiping his tongue over that droplet and sucking some of that soft, pale skin between his teeth. He had no doubt that he could make Leon scream beneath him. </p>
<p>He was ripped from his filthy thoughts when one of the higher-ups asked him a question, and he quickly snapped back into work mode. However, he kept an eye on Leon, watching him continue to squirm and sweat. This wasn't simply nervousness or boredom, it was something else. Chris' interest was piqued. </p>
<p>For years now, ever since they'd met face to face, he'd harboured an incessant crush on Leon. The agent was smart and quick-witted, even on paper. Chris often found himself re-reading The Kennedy Report, just to try and trick himself into hearing the DSO agent's voice inside his head. He could listen to Leon talk for hours, which Claire insisted was a good thing. She often ribbed him about how he went out of his way to pamper Leon whenever he came over for dinner. She didn't know the half of it. The swish of Leon's bangs, the way the corner of his mouth perked up when he was fighting a smile, it all drove him crazy. </p>
<p>In his room, late at night, Chris would stroke his cock as delicately as he could, attempting to mimic Leon's gentle touches. Everything about the agent was slim and pretty, soft curves and full lips met big, blue eyes and a jawline so sharp that you couldn't help but reach out and touch. Several times now, Chris had barely caught himself, his fingers itching to brush that soft hair away and tuck it behind Leon's ear. From there, he'd smooth his fingers down through prickly stubble until he could tilt that adorable cleft chin upwards and kiss the daylights out of his most favorite agent. </p>
<p>He usually orgasmed with Leon's name on his lips, whispered like a Hail Mary. </p>
<p>Chris was again pulled from his thoughts by a question, ringing out in an all too familiar voice.</p>
<p>"How is this going to help those of us in the field?" Leon asked. He was flushed, fighting back an embarrassed look. Even upset, he was beautiful. Chris felt a little possessive when he saw several of the higher-ups looking at his crush with raised eyebrows and barely-there smirks. Claire had come to him in tears one night, crying about how the government had been treating Leon. The contract he was in had him by the throat, keeping him alienated from civilians and peers alike. Ever since he'd discovered it, Chris had been investigating the DSO's policies, looking for a loophole. If he could get Leon out of his contract, perhaps he'd realize how loved he was and let himself be swept off his feet. </p>
<p>When it was time for lunch, Chris couldn't help but follow Leon out of the conference room. He had to quicken his pace in order to keep up, surprised by how fast the agent was walking. Keeping a safe distance, he watched Leon look around before ducking into the bathroom. He was definitely hiding something, and Chris was determined to know what it was. Keeping as quiet as possible, he pressed his ear to the door. From inside, he heard a bit of shuffling, followed by a muffled moan. </p>
<p>His blood pressure shot up, and he quickly pushed open the door, locking it behind him. Leon was frozen in place, his cheeks a deep crimson. He'd been playing with a metallic plug, which peeked out from between his legs. </p>
<p>"Chris." He squeaked out. "Uh- it's- this is-"</p>
<p>He didn't get a chance to finish before Chris was on him, pushing him up against the counter. Leon yelled out, quieted when thick fingers pushed into his mouth.</p>
<p>"No wonder you were squirming so much." Chris whispered in his ear, grinding his cock against the base of the toy. He reached down to unzip his pants, groaning when he was able to rut against bare skin. "Does the S in your name stand for slut, Kennedy?" He chuckled, reaching down to grope between trembling thighs. Leon protested vaguely around his fingers, whining when his cock was grabbed. He arched his back, rubbing his ass against Chris' cock. </p>
<p>"Mnmgh!" He garbled. Chris's fingers came away slick with spit. "It's not- I just-"</p>
<p>"You're just a naughty little whore, or else you wouldn't be wearing a plug during an important work meeting."</p>
<p>"I thought I-" Leon gasped when the toy twisted inside him, spurred on by the way Chris tugged on it. After some wiggling and prodding, it came free with a satisfying <i>pop!</i> The wicked little thing gleamed menacingly, bouncing off ceramic and settling in the sink. It had a wicked curve to it, and the end had a loop with a little bell attached. Chris filed that knowledge away for later. He pushed two of his fingers into Leon, groaning at the dry, tight heat.</p>
<p>"Chris, wait, I don't have any-" Leon let out a loud, unashamed cry, startled by wet suction between his legs. Chris pushed in deeper, using his hands to hold his agent's thighs apart as he ate him out. He loved the way Leon whimpered as he nipped and sucked on sensitive skin, loved how he trembled while being tongue-fucked. It was like owning a doll, beautiful and responsive in all the best ways. </p>
<p>"Don't have much time." Chris grunted, standing up. He used one huge hand to hold Leon down against the counter, slicking up his cock with spit. It was fat and heavy, ready to make itself at home in the open, inviting body beneath it. Chris groaned as he inched his way forward. The plug hadn't been enough, and it was a struggle to fit himself into the tight little hole beneath him. Leon was staring vacantly at the mirror, his jaw slack. Chris snapped his hips forward just to get a reaction, pleased when he was given a lewd moan and a strand of drool escaping from between pretty lips. </p>
<p>"C'mere." He hoisted Leon upwards, using the leverage to fuck into him as hard as he could. "God, you're gonna sit through the rest of that meeting stuffed full of my cum, you wiley little skank." He turned to snarls, pulling Leon's shirt aside so he could bite and chew on soft skin. The sweet, desperate cries and hands uselessly batting at his arms only served to turn him on more. "Tell me how it feels." He growled, biting down just above a silvery patch of scar tissue.</p>
<p>"F-Feels so- oh, fuck! It's so…" Leon keened, arching his back to let Chris thrust in deeper. "So fucking good. Like you're splitting me i-in half!" He gasped for air.</p>
<p>"Good, good pet." Chris told him. "Gonna keep you nice and full, you'll never be cock-starved again." </p>
<p>"Please, oh, please- Ah!" Leon clenched down hard as he orgasmed, coating the counter in cum. He went limp, ragdolling in Chris' arms. Between breathy whimpers and a soft, pliant body, the BSAA Captain didn't last much longer. He drove his hips forward brutally, forcing every inch of himself into Leon, who seemed to welcome him, squeezing him tightly and milking him as cum was pumped deep into his guts.</p>
<p>"That'll teach you to be such a tease." Chris hissed out. He pulled out slowly, grabbing the plug and pushing it back into place. Leon groaned at the feeling, his cock twitching hungrily. Chris spun him around, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him. It was all teeth for a few moments before they found a rhythm, their tongues coiling together sloppily. </p>
<p>"Are you gonna buy me dinner next time?" Leon asked, out of breath. He laughed into the next kiss.</p>
<p>"How about this," Chris said. "I'll take you home with me tonight, we'll get takeout, and I'll fuck you until you can't walk straight." </p>
<p>"Deal." Leon giggled quietly. "Can I put my pants back on now?"</p>
<p>"After you clean up your mess." Chris nodded to the countertop. He watched with no small amount of satisfaction as Leon obediently knelt down, lapping up his own cum. Both of their cocks twitched in appreciation of the filthy scene.</p>
<p>It was going to be a long, sticky night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can find me on Twitter @pointofdespair</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>